Sing Me to Sleep
by KKKstories
Summary: I woke up slowly looking around the crowded room. Before I could process what was happening, I was struck with questions, but only one stayed with me, my very own question. Who was that girl? Sing Me to Sleep is back!
1. Chapter 1

**SMTS IS BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER BABY! So, I actually have a plot. Amazing right? So, basically, I'm back, and here for much longer. :D I want to thank Jackie (Orchid) for pulling me through this and talking to me late at night when I may be having a mental breakdown... So, I will try not to stress myself while writing this, and yet shall still try to update soon enough. Um... Yeah, let's go!**

**WAIT! I have a favor. So my go-to server with Jackie is getting shut down. If enough people vote on these 3 websites, then it will stay up and running. Please, it's free, and I would love if it stayed up, and you can join us too! Also, if you guys ever need help, just PM me, and I can give you my skype where we can talk more freely.**

**No calls though.**

**OK LETS GOOOOO**

**_"And who cares if you disagree?  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died and made you king of anything?_**

**_All my life  
>I've tried<br>To make everybody happy while I  
>Just hurt<br>And hide  
>Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn<br>To decide."_**

_I walked around the bright world. There was nothing but light brown grass and a blue cloudless sky. I was startled when I heard a scream. I quickly ran to where it sounded from, and saw a person with a blue and orange spacesuit on. He took it off. It was a boy, with brown hair and brown eyes._

_"W-Who are you?" He asked, and I felt myself blush. He just seemed so adorable. _

_"I am Ethyna, but please call me K. And you are in the world of light. I suspect you will be gone soon, just like all the others." I said, adding that last part as he opened his mouth._

_"Others? What do you mean? What-" I cut him off._

_"I got to go." I walked away._

_A tear slipped down my face as I thought of... him..._

_Brian Summers. He was here... for about a year..._

_He asked me out, and I said yes... But all he wanted was someone to love him. He never loved me... I fell, dropping to my knees and full-out bawling. The boy ran up to me and hugged me__**. **_

_"Shhhh... its ok..." He tried to console me. He lifted my head and said "I never gave you my name. I'm Jason."_

_And with that, he disappeared. _

**Hey! So... Yeah.**

**Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV  
>I hummed to myself as I got into the shower. The humming turned into full out singing and once I finished singing, I heard clapping. Knowing what was going on, I sighed and grabbed a towel. A big towel, one that covered my whole body, even the chest and shoulders.<br>"What the hell man?" I screamed at the clapper.  
>"You sounded amazing! No regrets! I recorded this by the way!" Mitch shouted, running away. F*ck you, I thought. Why did I have roommates again?<br>Thump!  
>"Adam! I got him! Come get the camera!" I heard a voice scream. That's why.<br>"Coming!"  
>Mitch's POV<br>I was running down the hall way when Ty stopped me and asked me what I was doing. I explained what I did, and he nodded, and then tackled me!  
>"Adam! I got him! Come get the camera!" He screamed. I heard Adam shout something back, so I screamed<br>"JEROME! HELP" Jerome ran up, looked at the situation, and took the camera and ran!  
>Thump!<br>"Sorry biggums!" I heard Jerome shout across the room.  
>"You disappoint me sometimes," I teased. He fake pouted, which made us all laugh.<br>Jason's POV  
>I hear laughter coming from the house, and walked in to see Adam and Ty sitting on Jerome and Mitch. "Adam sing in the shower again?"<br>"Yup." Mitch replied.  
><em>They can be so childish<em>. I thought. I immediately became tired, for some reason, and walked to my room to take a nap. I soon fell asleep.

**Well, doesn't this look familiar?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai guys and yeah I know I probably scared the living poop out of you and I'm sorry.

Soooo Veryyy Sorryyyy

But I'm grounded until further notice and so I've been writing.

But before that: A review for the year!

I've lost my two best friends, was thrown into a long lasting depression, freaked out, found this (by accident, my sister had this open on her computer to a Harry Potter fanfiction and I was hooked), read and read and read on my other account XD, got the urge to write a story called Sing Me to Sleep, created KKKStories, posted it, got the first few reviews, called myself Caroline (I WAS going to be named Caroline Grace but my dad said otherwise and after 2 days the nurses got fed up with it so they put the 2 names in a paper bag/hat/whatever (there's multiple stories) and pulled out Erin. Yeah.) Was feeling on top of the world, and was breaking through my depression. I met my best friend, and even though she's on the other side of the country and is moving, she's better than L and A will ever be (Spoilers! Sorry J! XD). Life was looking up, or so I thought. School came along and with it and I failed math, the depression coming back with an evil teacher (Her name is "Spikes"! That even SOUNDS horrible!) and the depression came back and I broke. Then you guys got that AN...  
>In all honestly, I'm still not OK, but that's not the end.I failed math and got my iPod taken away until January.<br>Then I was an idiot, and now I'm grounded until my parents give it back, which hopefully will be before summer.

Anyway, back to the writing!

I need you guys to choose a story.

(Or both, but that'll probably end in slow updates and writers block)

I'll put a line and a little (very little) blurb about the story, and any more info I have!

I'll probably be back in the summer, maybe before.

Stay happy little friends, you've brought me more happiness than I can give.

Peace out!

-Erin (My real name. Happy 2015!)

Story Title: Blood Red  
>Line: "He reached down to turn the song off, but I slapped his hand away and sat back to listen."Blurb: Lillith is an enderdragon hybrid, and she's been raised to be a perfect machine, to take over our world. But when she realizes her life isn't what it seems, will she still have the urge to take over the world?<br>Notes: I have written this in more, and have a good plot.

Story Title: Sooth  
>Line: "Wake up. Your job needs to be completed." (Yeah I know this counts as two lines but oh well)<br>Blurb: Assassins. Two assassins who are forced to kill each other try to befriend the other, and then betray them. But what happens when they join a group, and are forced to stay in the room together?  
>Notes: Skylox. MUAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE A PLAN THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (But I haven't started this...)<p>

So those are the choices! Review which one you prefer!

BAII


End file.
